villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hilal Kohistani
Hilal Kohistani is the main antagonist of the 2000 Bollywood film Mission Kashmir. He is a Pathan leader of a terrorist group who is bent on destroying India by escalating the conflicts around Kashmir. He was portrayed by . Personality Hilal is considered to be very manipulative and passive-aggressive in general. When Altaaf Khan was brought under Hilal's care, he considers him to be his very own 'child.' Hilal used Altaaf's hatred as a means to achieve his own goals, all the while encouraging Altaaf to avenge his family's wrongful death at the hands of Khan. He is also very religious, as he believes that he and his men are doing the work on behalf of the name of Islam. However, it turns out that Hilal doesn't care about anyone (including Altaaf) as he was willing to kill one of his young men and lie to the others that the young man pulled the trigger on himself; he even secretly ordered the death of Atlaaf if the latter doesn't consent that the true targets would be the holy shrines instead of the Prime Minister. Beneath the passive and religious man is nothing more than a heartless, cold-blooded, manipulative psychopath bent on creating chaos for the sake of chaos. Hilal is a man who thinks of killing others and destroying lives to get what he wants; he is even willing to sacrifice his own life for his cause as he deliberately sets off a bomb before being fatally shot by Altaaf, just to give his men enough time to launch the missiles against the holy shrines, though Altaaf manages to stop them from doing so. Biography During his early days, Hilal stated that he was captured by Russians who silted his neck, and that he couldn't hold up his head for a week. He first appeared in the movie, when he was introduced to several businessmen, who are sponsors of a new terrorist operation called "Mission Kashmir", which involves killing the Indian Prime Minster during his visit to Srinagar, or as it was seemingly told. The businessmen are willing to give in supplies to Hilal and his men to ensure their cooperation, to which Hilal assures that the operation will go well as long he has his right-hand man Altaaf Khan. It was revealed earlier that Altaaf was found and raised by Hilal after attempting to kill his adoptive father, the Inspector General Iniyat Khan. The reason behind this was that Khan was involved of a successful operation to wipe out a wanted terrorist named Malik Ul Khan, which has accidentally killed Atlaaf's parents and sister right before Atlaaf's eyes, an act that has scarred both Altaaf and Khan for life. Taking advantage of the traumatized boy, Hilal had brainwashed Altaaf into thinking that he and his men act according to made up Islamic principles and trained him to become a terrorist for 10 years. Hilal assigns Altaaf to complete the first task of Mission Kashmir, which is to blow up the local TV tower of Srinagar on Khan's birthday. Though the task was a complete success, this led the media to brand Atlaaf as a wanted terrorist for his involvement, much to Altaaf's despair. Hilal manages to avert this by having Altaaf safely hidden in one of their secret hideouts. Hilal would later attempt to help Altaaf plan an assassination attempt on Khan by planting a bomb on Khan's briefcase. However, this backfired when Khan's wife Neelima fell victim to it by accident, much to the distraught of Khan and Altaaf (with the former having lost his chance to apologize for his earlier argument with her and the latter screaming in remorseful agony of killing her since she used to raise him as her son before he ran away). Khan and his men eventually manage to infiltrate one of the secret hideouts after capturing the bomb-briefcase men, and they uncover evidence regarding to Mission Kashmir. After going through some cassette tapes, Khan and his men soon learn of a horrible truth: the true goal for Mission Kashmir was to blow up the local Hindu and Muslim temples of Srinagar with missiles in order to escalate Hindu-Muslim conflict across the subcontinent, thereby dividing Kashmir and turning it into a war zone. It also turns out that the attack on the TV tower was planned by Hilal and his conspirators to spread the rumor of the attempted assassination on the Prime Minister to cover up their tracks. Khan also learned that Hilal has kept the true goal of Mission Kashmir as a secret from Altaaf for he feared that the young man wouldn't approve of it if being told; this was confirmed of when Altaaf heads over to prepare for the launches, Hilal secretly tells one of his men to keep an eye of Altaaf and and kill him if he doesn't consent over the true targets. By staging a fire in the jail that allows one of the bomb-briefcase men to escape, Khan and his men manage to track down and capture Hilal in his hideout, but they are distraught to hear that Altaaf and the other terrorists have left to launch the missiles at an undisclosed location. Deciding to play wise on this, Khan offers to make a deal with Hilal: going under the false pretense of allowing Hilal and his men to continue forward with Mission Kashmir in exchange for killing Altaaf in revenge for Neelima's death. Seeing that Khan's 'hatred' of Altaaf is worthy of a Pathan's duty, Hilal accepts the deal, secretly knowing that it'll be a perfect opportunity for Altaaf to finish Khan off. To ensure no other mistake will be made, Khan goes alone with Hilal to the terrorists' hideout. As Hilal and Khan reach the swamps, Hilal tells Altaaf of Khan's whereabouts. At that point, an enraged Altaaf starts attacking a weary Khan to exact revenge for his family's murder. Despite the beatings, Khan reveals to Altaaf the true goals of Mission Kashmir and that Hilal lied to him the entire time. Khan also stated that thousands of people will be attending the shrines for congregation and that they will suffer the same fate as Neelima and Altaaf's family have endured if Altaaf lets Hilal complete the operation. Having enough of this, Hilal angrily orders Altaaf to finish off Altaaf or he will be killed himself. Expressing his dear love for Altaaf and remorse for killing his family, Khan is willing to accept his fate, but begs Altaaf to stop Hilal and his plot. As Altaaf struggles to do it, he remembers that he once knew about the shrines Neelima took him to and the comment Neelima said about choosing sides during her visit earlier. Realizing now that destroying the shrines is not worth the trouble as it is far more worse than losing his family, Altaaf angrily turns the gun on Hilal and shoots him before allowing Khan to gain hold of the launchers. Just as Khan orders the other terrorists to step away from the launchers, Altaaf aims the gun at Hilal, berating him for all the lies, hypocrisy, and treachery he has done, and is now prepared to put him out of his misery. Just as Altaaf shoots Hilal to his death, Hilal (with a evil smile) sets off a bomb to distract Altaaf and Khan before he dies, allowing Hilal's remaining men to regain hold of the launchers and prepare to blow up the holy shrines. As Khan guns down several terrorists, Altaaf redeems himself by grabbing a spare launcher and using it to destroy the other launchers and kill the remaining terrorists to save the shrines. Khan and Altaaf then dive into the swamps and they both evade from the explosions of the hideouts caused by Altaaf's act of redemption. As Khan and Altaaf forgive each other for their past mistakes and reconcile as father and son, the plans of Mission Kashmir are revealed to the public by the media following the deaths of Hilal and his men, and the terrorist businessmen's hideout is found by Kashmiri police, who shoot the chief businessman as he tries to get away after killing two of his associates. As such, the terrorists' plans for chaos against Kashmir have finally died in vain. Category:Fanatics Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Brainwashers Category:Delusional Category:Suicidal Category:Non-Action Category:Defilers Category:Strategic Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Pure Evil Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Military Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Leader Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Provoker Category:Hypocrites Category:Deal Makers Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Conspirators Category:Opportunists Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thugs Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Wrathful Category:Nihilists